everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Positively Periwinkle
Positively Periwinkle is a character story about Periwinkle Boots and her rebellious decision in her Legacy Year. Positively Periwinkle Chapter 1: Fuzzy and Ferocious The clacking of metal sabers filled the dojo room of the Boots home. Periwinkle, the eldest daughter, was fencing with her brother, Percy. The Boots son fell to the wall, surrendering. Periwinkle shed her head gear, revealing her chipped off ear from one of her previous fencing accidents. "Pretty good, Peri... for a girl." Percy panted. "Remember, I have the upper hand. I've been in training longer." the victorious Boots replied as she sheathed her sword. She dashed upstairs in her bare cat feet. Soon, in a flash she was dressed in a periwinkle tank and neckerchief along with her latest embroidered clothes: a denim jacket and skort. She was lightning quick, for today was going to be her first day at Ever After High for her Legacy Year and she was excited to see her BFFA , Hickory, again. However, Percy Boots was just being plain lazy despite it being his first time at Ever After High at all. While, Percy was being a slug, Peri opened her magic Everfree brand knapsack (in periwinkle, obviously) and packed in her clothing, shoes, embroidery floss, hoops, and embroidery canvases. As she strapped the infinite storage sack onto her back, she heard the oven ding. Her mother had made warm, toasty cinnamon rolls. After having her fill, she decided to head to Ever After High a bit early. She kissed her parents goodbye and left for school. She turned her head slightly to see her brother sulking while eating a cold cinnamon roll. Chapter 2: Blue Skies Ever After High was how Peri had always remembered it. A grand boarding school for fairy tale idols in training. The water sprouting from the Little Mermaid Fountain was as crystal clear as ever. Her Calico designer boots clacked along the gravel paths as she raced to the boarding school she loved. The first day was how she remembered it as well. Milton Grimm was shaking the hands of new and returning students. He resisted his grudge to shake 4th-year Raven Queen's hand. Blondie Lockes was scarfing up her breakfast porridge. Wren was selling her wares at a table. But, something caught her eye. "Hey, Peri. What can I get'cha?" Periwinkle pointed to the oak wood clock. "Oh! That's the pocket-wok! It looks like a table clock but can fold out into a sturdy grandfather clock." "How much for it?" "Oh! I won't charge you a smidge of wool for that clock, since your a friend of Hickory." Her orange tabby colored hand grabbed the pocket-wok from the table. "See ya later, Periwinkle!" Later, on the dormitory floor, Peri studied the sliver of paper featuring her dorm number. She turned precisely at the door and opened up a world of living for her and her BFFA, Hickory. She claimed the left bed then set the pocket-wok down in a right corner. Peri clicked the clock's morph button and it became a bigger one. Periwinkle promptly lied on her left bed and sat up slightly to embroider. She took a denim jacket and promptly stitched cinnamon swirls, white clouds, and blue x stiches, reminding her of the blue skies, the joy of the Legacy Year, and all the fun she would be having. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction